


Nothing Good Happens in Utah

by Salome_Solace



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, what if kevin didn't go to uganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Is he working a dead end job? Yes.Is he a disappointment to his parents? Yeah but who isn'tIs he desperately wanting to get out of Salt Lake and start over, maybe move to California so he can stop running into people from the church asking him questions on why he is no longer a member and then saying he was failed potential because he used to be the all-american poster Mormon boy supreme?  Sure.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nothing Good Happens in Utah

Being ex-mormon sucked a lot especially when you live in Salt Lake City. Even more when you were really well known for being like “super mormon” all of this caused trouble for modern day Kevin who went 100 to 0 in just a few months. 

It kinda irks him when he sees really happy missionaries because that was supposed to be him, living in that fantasy but due to past events he didn’t want to think about it’s not. Hell he didn’t even truly believe in God anymore, as if he’d be so cruel, well at least not to him he’d think. So here he was in Salt Lake, working a minimum wage job with the hope of moving to another state , maybe California, as it was closer than New York or any other major city. It could be worse he could live in Provo or have an even shittier job, being a barista wasn’t too bad and it helped his savings as he didn’t pay for coffee anymore so that’s a plus, also none of his coworkers knew him before so that was also nice. Today it was only him and two other girls on shift, as it was late so he was manning the register as he heard the door open.   
“Hello Welcome” Kevin said without even looking up

“Hiya” A very distinct voice said, a voice Kevin heard in over a year and he shouldn’t even be hearing

“OH MY GOSH ELDER PRICE IS THAT REALLY YOU?” Elder Arnold Cunningham shouted 

Kevin plastered a smile on his face to great his ex mission companion 

“It’s Kevin now Arnold, how was Uganda? Was it?” Kevin said tightly 

“It was great……….” Cunningham delved into telling him a very long story to which Kevin nodded and said "mhhm" he wanted out of this 

“……..But yeah we ended up getting shut down by the mission president and I got excommunicated-”

“Wait what?” 

“Yeah it’s kinda embarrassing and my parents were kinda mad , so yeah you kinda did dodge a bullet not going with me elder price i know how much you do love the church “ he sheepishly explained

“I said It’s just Kevin now I kinda just left church, that’s why i didn’t go on the mission” Kevin explained to him, he kinda felt bad for Arnold a little bit, he saw why they were a pair Kevin the overachiever and Arnold the fuck up to balance each other out. Although he thinks he wouldn’t have done much in Uganda either with his faith broken. 

“Oh so it wasn’t me? “ he asked   
“No of course not” 

“Hey KP you good out there?” Faith shouted from the back 

“Yeah just catching up, keep it up back there.” He shouted 

“One good thing about not being Mormon anymore though is drinking coffee right ? “ Kevin laughed 

“Not really I don’t like coffee, I wanted a hot chocolate with whip cream” Arnold smiled at him 

“Well I’ll get that started for you” 

And this carried on for a few weeks as Arnold kept coming back to talk to Kevin, sometimes to study for classes and Kevin found that he never really minded it. As he found to like Arnold, he really never knew him at school just at the missionary training center. He really enjoyed Arnold’s company listening to his wild stories he came up with, finding that his major in English really fit as he wanted to be a writer. Kevin would have never guessed but hanging out with Arnold was becoming one of his favorite things, trading off between watching Star Wars and disney movies which Kevin found out they were both big talkers. It became routine nice, even especially for someone who understood what leaving the church is like.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I had this in my drafts, hopefully y'all like it ! Kudos and Comments are welcomed !!!


End file.
